Uma segunda chance
by Tatyperry
Summary: Edward e Bella passam 10 anos sem se verem após a escola. Uma festa, amigos e um karaokê podem ser a chance que eles buscavam?


**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**Hi people! Espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo final de ano e que 2014 possa trazer muita saúde, paz e realizações para todos.**

**Aqui estou eu com mais uma historinha para vocês. Na verdade, essa história é presente de aniversário para uma amiga muito especial que entrou na minha vida por causa de Stop Dropp and Roll. Uma amiga que apesar da distância física, está sempre presente, em todos os momentos. Julinha, eu sei que era pra essa história ter saído há uns 3 ou 4 anos, mas aqui está ela e eu realmente espero que você possa curtir cada pedacinho dela. Acho que foi tão difícil porque eu queria ter certeza que iria ficar perfeita para você. ILY, amiga! **

**Antes de deixar vocês com a história, quero agradecer a Paula Maria por ter, mais uma vez, arrumado um tempinho na sua agenda para betar isso para mim e pelas suas palavras sempre lindas para as maluquices da minha cabeça. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Maria! **

**Uma segunda chance**

**Trilha: Borderline – Madonna (ouçam quando indicado)**

**.**

**East Village, 19 de dezembro de 2013, 19h55**

"Vamos Bells, vai ser divertido."

"Eu já disse que não, Rose. Eu não tenho nada para fazer nessa festa idiota cheia de pessoas fingidas e suas panelinhas idiotas."

"Você era a _líder_ das tais panelinhas idiotas, Bells."

O olhar aborrecido da morena não passou despercebido por Rosalie, mas ela adorava irritar sua melhor amiga. Aquele era o olhar que Bella lhe lançava desde criança, quando Rose dizia algo que a morena não gostava.

"Exatamente! Eu cresci e não tenho mais porque querer atrair a atenção dessas pessoas."

"Então tá, não vá. Você é quem vai perder a oportunidade de ver o que todos esses anos fizeram pelo Edward."

**:-:-:**

**Forks High School, 2003**

"_Edward, que sorte te encontrar aqui." – Bella disse ao entrar na sala de estudos da biblioteca e reconhecer o garoto sentado de costas para a porta. _

"_Na verdade não tem nada de sorte, Bella." Edward disse se virando na cadeira, mas mantendo os olhos fixos em um ponto atrás da morena. Embora não entendesse o porquê, ela já tinha se acostumado ao fato de que Edward nunca a encarava nos olhos. "Hoje é quinta-feira. Toda quinta-feira às 10 horas eu aproveito o horário vago e venho para a biblioteca para adiantar os deveres. Mas porque alguém como você estaria me procurando? Está com alguma dúvida em física?"_

"_O que você quer dizer com 'alguém como eu'?"_

"_Ah... você sabe, Bella. Você é líder de torcida, é popular, todos os garotos dessa escola parecem capazes de qualquer coisa apenas para ter um segundo da sua atenção. Garotas como você não falam com garotos como eu, a não ser para pedir alguma ajuda de cunho científico. Acertei?"_

"_Definitivamente você não sabe nada sobre mim, Edward."_

"_Levando-se em conta que estudamos na mesma escola há mais de dez anos e que moramos em uma cidade que não nos dá muitas opções, acho que sou capaz de enumerar algumas coisas a seu respeito." – Edward disse, parecendo pensativo. – "Vamos ver... Apesar de ser a pessoa mais popular da escola, você sempre fica vermelha quando percebe que é o centro das atenções, você sempre passa a língua sobre o lábio inferior depois de passar essa coisa gosmenta e brilhante que vocês garotas adoram, seu caderno é cheio de desenhos que você faz quando acha que ninguém está prestando atenção em você durante as aulas. Você sai para pescar uma vez por mês com o Chefe Swan, e apesar de viver de salto e maquiada na escola, parece se divertir muito jogando bola descalça na areia e tentando surfar com os rapazes da reserva em La Push. E enquanto nas apresentações todas as garotas parecem estar tentando chamar a atenção dos rapazes do time de futebol, você parece sair do mundo e se concentrar em algo que está apenas na sua cabeça – o que, em minha opinião, te faz graciosa enquanto faz todas aquelas coreografias. Além disso, todo ano no dia do aniversário de morte da sua mãe, você se tranca na sala de música na hora do intervalo e toca Debussy repetidas vezes no piano. Satisfeita?" – ele perguntou, fazendo seu olhar se fixar no da morena rapidamente, antes de se desviar novamente. "Mas agora, se você não se importa, Bella, eu preciso voltar para o meu dever. Já perdi 13 minutos não esperados. Mas se você quiser, podemos combinar de estudar juntos nas terças e sextas à tarde, depois que as aulas terminarem. Você é inteligente e com certeza vai conseguir pegar..."_

"_Obrigada, Edward." – Bella disse ao conseguir se recuperar da surpresa ao perceber o tanto de coisa que ela achava que ninguém parecia saber, mas sobre as quais Edward falava com tanta naturalidade. "Mas eu não vim te pedir ajuda com física."_

"_Oh... ok. Matemática, então?" – ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco confuso._

"_Não." – A morena disse rindo. "Na verdade eu vim te convidar para ir ao baile comigo."_

_Isabella observou os olhos cor de esmeralda do rapaz se alargarem por trás dos olhos, e eles pareciam conter certa emoção, enquanto sua boca abria e fechava sem que ele emitisse um único som. _

"_Com os dois minutos que você passou sem falar nada já são 15 minutos perdidos, Edward. É simples, basta dizer sim ou não. Embora, caso você diga não, saiba que vou querer saber o motivo e vou tentar te convencer do contrário, o que vai te fazer perder ainda mais tempo de estudo."_

"_Eu... por que eu? Você não vai com o Mike Newton?"_

"_Mike? Deus me livre, não! Ew... ele que vá com a Jessica."_

_Edward mantinha um olhar estranho em sua face e tinha a expressão de alguém que tentava resolver um problema complicado de cabeça._

"_Vamos Edward, vai ser divertido."_

"_O que pode ter de divertido em um bando de adolescente reunido, fingindo que não há álcool ilegalmente colocado na bebida, dançando e se submetendo a tantas humilhações para chamar a atenção do sexo oposto com o único objetivo de fazer sexo depois?"_

"_Hum... dançar sempre é divertido. E além do mais, a gente não precisa fazer nada disso. A gente pode apenas sentar em uma mesa qualquer e conversar sobre o quanto os outros estão sendo ridículos tentando chamar a atenção de quem quer que seja."_

_Edward pareceu pensar um pouco no que a morena acabara de dizer, e embora sua vontade fosse de dizer sim, ele se viu recolhendo desajeitadamente todo o seu material e saindo apressado em direção à porta, mas parou para olhar para a garota que parecia em choque, ainda parada no mesmo lugar._

"_Sinto muito Bella, eu não danço. Eu... eu não posso."_

_E Bella não pode deixar de perceber a tristeza por trás do verde-esmeralda de seu olhar._

**:-:-:**

**Park Slope, 19 de dezembro de 2013, 19h55**

"Vamos Ed, vai ser divertido."

"Eu já disse que não, Emmett. Eu não tenho nada para fazer nessa festa idiota cheia de pessoas fingidas e que me trazem péssimas recordações."

"As coisas não eram tão ruins assim, Ed. Além do mais, tem certeza que _todos_ naquela escola te trazem péssimas recordações?"

O olhar aborrecido do amigo não passou despercebido para Emmett, mas ele adorava irritar seu melhor amigo e, além do mais, ele sabia que Edward só precisava se dar uma chance de se divertir um pouco. O amigo era um físico brilhante, mas já passara da hora de perceber que a vida não se resumia a ciência, aos filmes da série _Star Wars_ e às partidas de War.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Além do mais, tudo isso faz muito tempo, Emmett. Nós não somos mais os mesmos de 10 anos atrás."

"Então tá, então você não vai ficar nem um pouco balançado quando eu disser que a Rosalie vai, e se Rosalie Hale vai estar lá, Bella Swan muito provavelmente estará também. Essa pode ser a chance que o destino está de dando para agir da forma certa 10 anos depois!"

"Destino não existe, Emmett."

"Será?"

**:-:-:**

**Forks Elementary School, 1991**

_A sala não está cheia quando Esme deixa o pequeno garoto de cabelos cor de bronze e óculos de grau na porta, logo depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso confiante. Uma forma materna de garantir que tudo ficará bem. Uma moça loira se aproxima, troca algumas palavras com Esme e então pega Edward pela mão, acompanhando-o até uma mesa e cadeira logo à frente da turma, onde ele encontra uma infinidade de lápis de cor, giz de cera e algumas folhas. _

_Depois de se ajeitar no assento e alinhar todos os lápis – não sem antes agrupá-los por grupos de cores –, Edward observa quando a mulher loira, que se apresenta como tia Irina, pede que cada um se apresente, dizendo seu nome e o que mais gosta de fazer. A escola nem começou e ele já não está gostando nem um pouco daquilo. _

_Como está sentado mais à frente, Edward é o primeiro a falar. E mesmo estando a professora parada à sua frente, ela tem dificuldades em ouvir quando ele diz se chamar Edward Cullen e que sua atividade favorita é jogar xadrez com o avô. Em seguida o restante da turma faz o mesmo: o menino de cabelos castanho-aloirados conta que se chama Emmett McCarty e que o que mais gosta de fazer é jogar bola; o loiro, Mike Newton, gosta de brincar de carrinho; Rosalie Hale, a loira que parece uma daquelas meninas dos concursos dos quais sua irmã Alice participa diz que o que mais gosta de fazer é dançar, e então Edward observa a última menina olhar para todos com desespero em seu rosto. Ela usa um vestido vermelho, os cabelos estão presos com duas tranças e suas bochechas estão quase a cor do vestido quando ela diz se chamar Isabella Swan, mas logo afirma preferir ser chamada de Bella, e o que mais gosta de fazer é ouvir sua mamãe ler histórias para ela. _

_Após as apresentações, tia Irina indaga quem conhece alguma musiquinha para compartilhar com a turma e Edward ainda é capaz de ver a mãozinha da menina de vestido vermelho se abaixando quando vira para olhar para ela após a professora citar o seu nome. Apesar das bochechas novamente vermelhas, a menina começa a cantar algo que Edward não conhece, e logo ele não parece ouvir mais nada ao redor além da vozinha doce repetindo _

_Brilha, brilha estrelinha_

_Quero ver você brilhar_

_Faz de conta que é só minha_

_Só pra ti irei cantar_

_Brilha, brilha estrelinha_

_Brilha, brilha lá no céu._

_E apesar da pouca idade, ali, naquela sala, naquela hora, Edward tem a certeza que nada nunca irá apagar aquela imagem da sua mente._

**:-:-:**

**Forks High School, 21 de dezembro de 2013**

"O que é tão engraçado, Rose?" – Bella perguntou ao voltar para a mesa com duas taças de _Cosmopolitan_ na mão e encontrar a amiga lutando para conter o riso.

"Apenas uma sensação de _déjà vu_ ao ver Jessica Stanley sair correndo chorando depois de ver que nos últimos cinco minutos Mike Newton não ouviu uma palavra do que ela disse, pois os olhos dele não saíram de você."

"Como você é má, Rose."

"E você adora cada parte disso."

"Você nunca vai me ouvir dizer o contrário. Faz parte do seu charme, gata." – Bella respondeu dando um gole em sua bebida, antes de encarar a amiga novamente. – "Tá vendo porque eu não queria vir? A verdade é que parece que nada mudou. É como se Forks e esse lugar tivessem congelado em 1993 e eu me sinto um ser do espaço, caindo de paraquedas nesse lugar com um bando de gente babaca. Mike Newton, por exemplo, continua se achando o fodão, dando em cima de qualquer ser que use saia e humilhando a mulher dele, que por sua vez não se cansa de ser humilhada."

"Pelo menos dessa vez não tem concurso de rei e rainha do baile." – Rose disse rindo, enquanto lembrava da cena ocorrida dez anos antes.

**:-:-:**

**Forks High Scholl, 2003**

"_E a rainha do baile deste ano é..." – diz o diretor, Sr. Black, enquanto abre o pequeno envelope em suas mãos. - "... Isabella Swan."_

_Apesar de não estar no clima para aquilo, Isabella sorri para todos que a aplaudem enquanto se encaminha para o palco montado no fundo do salão. Ela está prestes a começar um discurso qualquer agradecendo o apoio da escola, quando uma Jessica ainda de olhos vermelhos e inchados e parecendo muito irritada abre caminho por entre os estudantes._

"_Eu protesto, Sr. Black! Isabella não pode ser a rainha se ela não tiver um rei. E se eu não estou enganada, o par dela se recusou a acompanhar nossa rainha ao baile esta noite."_

_O burburinho pode ser ouvido de todos os lados, até que depois de confabular com alguns membros da diretoria o Sr. Black se vira novamente para a menina parada ao seu lado – que, embora ele não soubesse, apenas queria que aquela noite acabasse logo para ela poder correr para a segurança do seu quarto. _

"_Sinto muito, Isabella. A Srta. Stanley tem razão."_

_Apenas com um aceno curto de cabeça Isabella recomeça seu caminho, e ao passar ao lado de Jessica, esta finge perder o equilíbrio derramando todo o conteúdo de seu copo, cheio de ponche, sobre o vestido da morena. A vingança de Isabella é ver Emmett e Rosalie serem coroados rei e rainha do baile no seu lugar. _

**:-:-:**

**Forks High School, 21 de dezembro de 2013**

"Só espero que dessa vez ela não jogue ponche em cima de mim e arruíne o meu vestido." – Bella disse rindo, parecendo reviver as mesmas lembranças que sua melhor amiga.

"Sabe Bella, dessa vez eu vou ser obrigada a discordar de você." – Rose disse olhando para um ponto bem atrás da morena, mais precisamente para a entrada do salão. - "Algumas coisas mudam sim. E _como_ mudam..."

Isabella nem teve tempo de se virar para tentar entender o que chamara a atenção da loira à sua frente, pois não demorou muito para ouvir a voz grave de Emmett logo atrás dela.

"Boa noite, meninas! Mas veja só como o tempo só fez ainda melhor por você, Rosalie!" – ele disse se aproximando e puxando a mão da loira para depositar um beijo ali. - "E por você também, Bella." – disse repetindo o gesto. "Você não acha, Edward?"

_Edward_. Ali estava a pessoa que Bella mais queria e ao mesmo tempo mais temia encontrar naquela noite. Tanto tempo havia se passado, e os olhos tristes de Edward deixando a biblioteca naquela manhã ainda a perseguiam.

"Emmett, estou achando essa pista de dança um pouco desanimada. Quer mostrar pra esse povo que o rei e a rainha de 1993 ainda sabem dançar como ninguém?"

"Só se for agora, minha rainha." – Emmett disse pegando a mão da loira, encaminhando-a para a pista.

Rosalie ainda viu o olhar suplicante da morena em sua direção, mas achou melhor ignorá-lo. Ela só esperava que a amiga pudesse perdoá-la depois.

"O que foi, Edward? Você está esperando um convite formal para se sentar?" – Isabella perguntou ao notar que o homem atrás dela ainda não havia surgido em seu campo de visão. Aliás, ele estava tão quieto que ela se perguntava se ele estaria respirando.

"Eu... eu não tinha certeza se você queria companhia" – ele disse permitindo que Isabella o visse pela primeira vez em dez anos ao puxar a cadeira e se sentar ao seu lado.

Os dois passaram longos minutos se observando, embora Edward sempre desviasse o olhar ao notar que a morena estava olhando para ele. Dez anos haviam se passado, mas de certa forma ela seria sempre a Bella líder de torcida para ele, e ele sempre seria o aluno mais brilhante da escola para ela... e o primeiro a partir o seu coração.

Rose tinha razão, definitivamente algumas coisas mudam e, se possível, para melhor. Edward sempre fora um garoto bonito, desde quando Bella conseguia se lembrar, ainda no jardim de infância, mas aquela barba por fazer e os óculos de armação quadrada o deixavam muito, muito _mordível_. Emmett dissera que o tempo fizera bem para ela e para Rose, mas a verdade é que ele fizera ainda melhor para Edward, embora olhando bem, ela ainda pudesse ver aquela tristeza por trás das lentes.

"Isso é uma festa, Edward. Se eu não quisesse companhia eu teria ficado em casa. Aliás, eu achava que você não frequentava _esse tipo_ de evento."

Bella teve a impressão de ter visto um brilho diferente nos olhos do homem à sua frente, mas este logo foi embora quando Edward desviou o olhar. Algumas coisas, pelo jeito, não mudavam!

"Eu não frequento. Emmett ameaçou esconder toda a minha coleção de quadrinhos do Batman caso eu não viesse."

E pela primeira vez naquela noite Bella se viu rindo com vontade. Pelo jeito Edward só crescera no tamanho, mas seguia sendo aquele menino inocente e adorável que tão facilmente a conquistara, mesmo ele nunca tendo se dado conta disso.

"Quais as novidades no mundo da física?" – Bella resolveu perguntar para tentar deixá-lo mais à vontade. Não escapara a ela que mais da metade dos olhares da festa estavam fixos nos dois, os outros se mantinham fixos no show que Emmett e Rose davam na pista. Felizmente, Edward parecia alheio a tudo isso.

"Você sabe que sou físico?" – ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

"Claro que sim. Rose e Emmett mantiveram contato durante todos esses anos e ele sempre falava em você. Além disso, eu vi quando você foi eleito a mais jovem promessa da física moderna."

"Você viu?"

"Claro, estava em todos os portais de notícia."

Ele não precisava saber que ela saíra e comprara todos os jornais daquele dia e que mantinha os recortes em uma pasta.

"Na verdade não há nenhuma novidade." – Edward respondeu ao se recuperar da surpresa e após ter conseguido controlar a sua emoção. "As coisas levam anos para acontecer no campo da ciência. Minha descoberta com a teoria das cordas pode ser um grande avanço, mas ela ainda pode ser rechaçada e, nesse caso, teremos que começar tudo de novo. E no mundo da literatura?" – ele perguntou depois de um pequeno silêncio. "Eu gostei muito do seu primeiro livro."

"Você leu o meu livro?" - E a emoção contida naquela pergunta e nos olhos arregalados da morena encarando o homem ao seu lado era palpável.

"Emmett me deu de presente. Achei muito interessante e fiquei impressionado com a forma como você escreve. Parecia que eu estava conversando com você enquanto lia. Aliás, o garoto apaixonado por física e matemática na escola me lembrou muito alguém, mas eu não consegui identificar exatamente quem. E quando comentei com Emmett ele apenas riu e me aconselhou a ler de novo. Li cinco vezes seguidas, mas não obtive sucesso. Algo que realmente me aborreceu bastante, já que não sou alguém acostumado com fracassos."

"Nossa, Edward, eu realmente fico feliz de saber que _alguém como você_ gostou do meu livro infanto-juvenil."

"Você está sendo sarcástica?" – ele perguntou visivelmente confuso.

"Não. Que raio de pergunta é essa?"

"É que o Emmett tende a usar sarcasmo o tempo todo comigo e raramente eu consigo perceber a tempo. Eu não sou muito bom em identificar essas coisas. Mas voltando ao seu livro, é claro que eu gostei. E ainda fiz questão de contar para todos que me viam lendo que eu conhecia a autora e que ela era alguém muito especial. Bella, eu..."

"Bella! Bella! Alguém trouxe um karaokê. A gente _precisa_ cantar!" – Rose praticamente gritou, desabando na cadeira em frente à amiga sem nem se dar conta de que acabara de interromper algo que Edward estava prestes a confessar.

"Se vamos cantar, eu preciso de mais álcool."

"É pra já!" – Emmett disse já se encaminhando em direção ao bar e voltando minutos depois com um copo de Coca-Cola para Edward e Cosmopolitans e cervejas para ele e as garotas.

Emmett, Bella e Rose engataram uma conversa animada como se não tivessem ficado tanto tempo sem se verem, e não passou despercebido para Isabella que Edward só falava quando algo era perguntado diretamente para ele. Lá pelas tantas, os três já haviam substituído os drinques e cerveja pela tequila, e Bella e Emmett estavam em uma disputa de queda de braço que arrancava gritos e gargalhadas de Rose e de algumas outras pessoas que haviam se juntado ao redor da mesa. Pela sua visão periférica, Bella viu Jessica se jogando sobre um Edward visivelmente constrangido, fazendo-a perder a concentração e decretando a sua derrota.

"Emmett," – um Edward praticamente desesperado chamou – "Podemos ir embora agora? Eu já fiquei aqui por 4 horas e 27 minutos fingindo não querer estar em outro lugar. Já conversei com a Isabella e sorri para todos. Isso já está bom para você?".

"Ah, Edward" – Rose disse usando seu sorriso mais sedutor enquanto falava. – "justo agora que eu e Bella vamos cantar?"

"Sinto muito cara, mas eu não perco essas duas no palco por nada nesse mundo."

Depois de cantar Britney e Nsync com Rose, tendo as coreografias acompanhadas por quase todas as mulheres no salão, as duas amigas seguiam à frente do microfone agora com _Wannabe_ das Space Girls, e foi então que Bella percebeu que Edward não tirava os olhos dela enquanto Emmett parecia manter um monólogo ao seu lado. Assim, quando a música acabou, ela teve a certeza do que precisava fazer. Se não desse certo, pelo menos ela não poderia dizer que não tentara.

Depois de procurar um pouco e sussurrar algo no ouvido de Rose, essa foi se sentar ao lado dos rapazes deixando Bella com o palco todo para ela. _É agora ou nunca_, ela pensou enquanto a introdução de _Borderline_ começava a encher o ambiente. E então, fazendo questão de manter seus olhos fixos nos de Edward e torcendo para que ele não desviasse o olhar dessa vez, Isabella soltou sua voz.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be_

_I don't want to be your prisoner, so, baby, won't you set me free?_

_Stop playing with my heart, finish what you start_

_When you make my love come down_

_If you want me let me know, baby, let it show_

_Honey, don't you fool around_

_Just try to understand, I've given all I can_

_'Cause you got the best of me_

Ela não precisava acompanhar a letra na tela e o fato de Edward continuar olhando fixamente para ela, embora parecendo confuso, era todo o incentivo que ela precisava para continuar.

_Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

_Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

_Keep on pushing me baby, don't you know you drive me crazy?_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

Descendo do palco, Bella foi caminhando lentamente até a mesa onde Edward, Emmett e Rose estavam sentados. Edward parecendo extremamente confuso enquanto Emmett e Rose apenas sorriam.

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_

_When you hold me in your arms, you love me till I just can't see_

_But then you let me down, when I look around_

_Baby, you just can't be found_

_Stop driving me away, I just wanna stay_

_There's something I just got to say_

_Just try to understand, I've given all I can_

_'Cause you got the best of me_

Ela sabia que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela e de certa forma parecia como há 10 anos, quando ela descera daquele mesmo palco.

_Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

_Borderline, feels like I'm going to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

_Keep on pushing me baby, don't you know you drive me crazy?_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" – Edward murmurou quando ela se sentou na mesa, suas pernas balançado bem ao seu lado, levando o rosto bem próximo ao dele ao cantar a próxima estrofe.

_Look what your love has done to me, come on baby, set me free_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline, borderline_

_You cause me so much pain, I think I'm going insane_

_What does it take to make you see?_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

Edward quase sentiu todo o ar lhe faltar quando a morena se inclinou ainda mais para frente, o fazendo instintivamente a fazer o mesmo e, com a boca bem próxima ao seu ouvido sussurrar a parte final da música.

_Keep on pushing me, keep on pushing me_

_(Keep on pushing my love over the borderline)_

_Keep on pushing me, my love_

_Come baby, come darling, yeah?_

Os aplausos fizeram com que Edward soltasse o ar que estivera prendendo sem nem se dar conta enquanto Bella, com as bochechas coradas, evitava olhar para quem quer que fosse. Ela não poderia ter sido mais clara e, mais uma vez, Edward a ignorara.

"Vem Emmett, nossa vez de cantar e deixar esses dois resolverem a vida que já não é sem tempo" – Rose disse, pegando o microfone da mão de Bella e puxando o amigo para o palco. Emmett resolveu seguir os passos de Bella e optou por uma música romântica, e logo vários casais dançavam na pista ao som de _Make you feel my love._

"Be... Bella, você quer dançar comigo?" E mesmo ainda sentada sobre a mesa, bem perto de Edward, Isabella quase não foi capaz de ouvir as palavras pronunciadas pelo homem à sua frente, mas ao olhar para ele, pela primeira vez ela viu certeza em seus olhos.

"Eu achava que você tinha me dito que não dançava, Edward."

"Eu não danço, e tenho praticamente certeza que você vai se arrepender assim que começarmos, mas talvez Emmett tenha razão e o destino esteja me dando a chance de fazer o que eu devia ter tido coragem de fazer a dez anos."

"Você tem certeza?" – Bella perguntou, não conseguindo conter o sorriso que surgia em seu rosto.

"Tanto quanto de que a Terra gira ao redor do Sol."

E ao caminharem para a pista de dança, Bella não era a única a ter um enorme sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

**FIM**

**Bem, aqui estou eu novamente! Espero que tenham gostado desse Edward nerd e de mais essa maluquice criada pela minha cabeça a partir do pedido da aniversariante que queria uma Bellinha cantando Borderline. Que tal vocês me contarem o que acharam? Reviews são sempre muito bem vindas! Espero poder ver vocês mais durante este ano de 2014. Beijos**


End file.
